In recent years, as a power supplying system for supplying power to a battery mounted on a hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle, wireless power supplying has been focused that does not use a power supply cord and a power transmission cable. As one of the wireless power supplying technique, that of a resonant type has been known (Patent Literatures 1, 2).
In the resonant type power supplying system, one of a pair of resonant coils (coils) electromagnetically resonant with each other is installed on the ground of a power supplying facility and the other is mounted on a vehicle, and power is contactlessly supplied from the resonant coil installed on the ground of the power supplying facility to the resonant coil mounted on the vehicle.
The resonant coil described above, for enhancing its ability, is wound around a core configured from a magnetic material such as ferrite. As the core, conventionally, it has been provided in one component. In a power supplying system for transmitting large power, however, it is necessary to increase the size of the resonant coil and core, so it is not practical to configure in one component when considering manufacturing and cost. Therefore, although it is divided into several blocks in practice, when the core is divided as described above, due to a cause such as clearance (gap), there has been a possibility that power transmission efficiency is decreased.